scientologyfandomcom-20200214-history
International Freezone Association
For the Mexico City org, IFA, see IFA_Org. IFA, the International Freezone Association, is a Freezone Internet association launched in 2004. It has a number of purposes and the aims of the IFA parallel those originally envisaged by L. Ron Hubbard. Prime purposes Preserve To preserve the exact technology and original workable philosophy of L. Ron Hubbard for future use so it is available for all mankind. Preserving the technology is vital. L. Ron Hubbard spent the best part of his life discovering, developing and laying out the technology to free beings and to lose it out of a sense of complacency would be the height of stupidity. First one must put the technology there. This might be called the Be part of the IFA. Protect To protect the exact technology and original workable philosophy of L. Ron Hubbard so it is not altered, diluted or changed in any way but remains exactly as he issued it. Protecting the technology to ensure it is not changed or altered in any way is vital. Actively working on monitoring the duplication, understanding and application of the technology is a very important part of the IFA. The more the technology is changed or altered the less effective it becomes. It is important that we keep this in mind for future generations (when we return!) This might be called the Doing part. Promote To promote the exact technology and original workable philosophy of L. Ron Hubbard so it may be known by all mankind. And data is only as useful as it is applied. For any one of us to be free it a truism that we all need to be free. This means promotion of the technology. Keeping it in a vault "so it is safe" does not promote the technology. Spreading it far and wide does. This would be the Havingness part. Sub-purposes Further sub-purposes were included to lend support to the above purposes and they are as follows: *To foster, promote and develop fellowship and mutual aid among the IFA members within the framework of the constitution. *To establish communication and understanding among the members of the IFA and members of other communities. To promote and sponsor educational activities that alert and teach the general public about the exact technology and original workable philosophy of L. Ron Hubbard. *To defend the IFA against any attempt from any quarter to inhibit its existence and expansion. *To assist in the defense of any of its members in the event of any unwarranted legal process to the detriment of the member on the basis of the member(s) exercising their legal religious right to practice the technology and original workable philosophy of L. Ron Hubbard. Aims From the IFA website: The Aims of Scientology and the IFA ''L. Ron Hubbard first issued the 'Aims of Scientology' which of course still stands. Yet, despite holding a copyright on these aims the IFA believes that the Church of Scientology, RTC and the CST do not appear to be following these aims fully. Therefore it behoves us to take some responsibility and set out our own aims, based upon the aims that Ron first envisaged as something which we can honestly strive to attain. ''We therefore stated below: ''The Aims of the IFA ''To contribute towards having a sane society by the promotion, expansion and application of the technology to the point where people can live their lives in peace and security and without war or insanity and where they can honestly flourish and prosper and attain higher levels of spiritual being. ''The IFA is non political in nature and welcomes any individual of any creed, race or nation. ''The IFA does not seek revolution. The IFA seeks only to assist in paving the way for evolution to higher states of being for the individual and for society. After endless millennia of ignorance about himself, his mind and the universe, a breakthrough has been made for man by L. Ron Hubbard with the philosophy and the technology he developed to free man from the shackles of his mind. ''We welcome you to the IFA We would like your help in achieving our aims and helping others and we hope to be able to help you in return. ''The original working technology of Ron Hubbard is the most vital movement on Earth today. In a troubled world, the job of promoting and applying this technology is not easy. But then, if it were, we wouldn't have to be doing it. ''The IFA does not owe its help not having done anything to caused it to propitiate. We are here because we want to be here and we want to assist Ron in his aims. Motto The three prime purposes thus form the motto of the IFA: Preserve, Protect and Promote Pursuing and working on achieving these three purposes will ensure that the technology is available for future generations and to ensure that in fifty or a hundred years' time the technology will still be here and not lost in a welter of dimly remembered thoughts and technology alter-ised to the point of unrecognizability. The future Ron said that a psychotic lives in the past, a neurotic lives in the present and a sane man lives in the future. The future of Scientology and Ron's workable technology and applied philosophy may well lie in the Freezone. The many groups, organizations and individuals who are working hard and pressing ahead with auditing, training and generally keeping the Freezone alive and well need support. They need to have somewhere to go where they know that Ron's technology is being applied and is available. They need predictability. They need to know that for generations to come, the work will still be there and people will still have the opportunity of going free. The International Freezone Association is a part of that. It is not just a web site or another group sticking its head up. It is here for the duration. It is the vanguard. It is the future. New members are welcome! IFA speaks for its members but does not attempt to speak for the Freezone as a whole, and in fact the Freezone as a whole does not and could not have any spokemen. External links * International Freezone Association